


Flowers <3

by ShrinesReftomp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gonta is baby, I cried writing this cause they’re adorable, Implied Crush, M/M, Oneshot, Ryoma Hoshi still has WAAAAAAYYYYYSSS to go, Tenko is only mentioned, im bad at tagging, spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrinesReftomp/pseuds/ShrinesReftomp
Summary: Hoshi Ryoma doesn’t know how to react when an unexpected person comes to approach him.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Flowers <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I like something enough to post it on here wkejekdkdn my boys are so underrated I had to add my own fic in the mix

Hoshi roamed around the courtyard, looking up at the bright lights from above, but it was too blinding, forcing him to avert his gaze back downwards. 

As he fixed his eyes on the ground in front of him, his trance was interrupted by a slight motion around him. Something.. flying around him. No- jumping.   
And then it stopped, Hoshi’s eyes now searching the stone slabs in the midst of the grass for what he had seen. 

And there it was. A small bug... it was very small, it was almost hard to see. The back of it was shiny, and colorful. It looked.. interesting. Maybe a really small jumping beetle? Hoshi couldn’t tell. 

“Ryoma?” He heard a familiar voice call, and he was slightly startled. He hadn’t heard the person approach, as he was so concentrated on this.. thing. 

“Ryoma like bug, too?!” An excited Gokuhara continued, immediately kneeling down beside him. 

“Oh, yes! Gonta has seen bug before! Gonta not know what they are, but Gonta seen them all around!” 

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected it to be Gokuhara.. he hadn’t expected it to be anyone but he supposed it fit the nice giant to run over as soon as he saw someone show interest in his favorite thing..

The guy probably can’t have a conversation about bugs without people thinking he is annoying.

“Yeah? I thought there weren’t any things except for us.. guess I was wrong.” Hoshi remarked, pulling his beanie over his face slightly, still looking down at the bug flying around. After a few moments.. it had disappeared. 

“Gonta was thinking.. since Ryoma alone, would Ryoma like to come with Gonta?” He then heard the boy beside him say, and Hoshi had to look up to meet the innocent red eyes, because for a second, he sure thought he’d been talking to someone else.. 

Why would anyone want to hang out with someone like him? They wouldn’t get anything out of it.. 

He looked away with both his eyebrows raised briefly, but Gokuhara had already took his arm and gone towards.. somewhere, Hoshi couldn’t tell. 

“Gonta, wait-“ he tried to say, which was probably a mistake since Gokuhara stopped in his tracks to look at Hoshi with worry. 

“Oh! Gonta sorry! Gonta should’ve waited for Ryoma to answer question..” Gokuhara’s face was filled with pure guilt and worry. 

That surprised Hoshi. How could someone be so unaware of the world around them like that? Gokuhara treated the smallest things with too great of an importance. That was going to be his downfall someday.

“Im not mad, I just want to know where we’re headed.” Hoshi answered cooly. 

He couldn’t deny Gokuhara’s offer. He didn’t want to either. He doubted his worth in hanging out with others but.. he could feel Gokuhara could use the company. 

“Oh. Gonta sorry! Gonta found big flower pit in courtyard! Gonta not hurt Ryoma, promise! Trust Gonta!”

That wasn’t what Hoshi was worried about. He knew Gokuhara wouldn’t kill. He didn’t have it in him. If anything, Gokuhara should be wary of Hoshi. 

“I trust you wouldn’t do that. But I wouldn’t blame ya if you did.” 

He felt a hand firmly touch his shoulder. Gokuhara had kneeled slightly to do so with a determined look on his face. 

“Ryoma no should say those things about himself! Ryoma good deep down, like gentleman!” 

Hoshi took a while to even process those words. He was skeptical of them, he knew they weren’t true. He knew he wasn’t good, but he felt like he couldn’t put himself down in front of Gokuhara. Maybe that would do him some good in the end. 

Hoshi looked down, a sigh escaping his lips as he decided it was best not argue against it..

“...Let’s keep going.” He spoke, and Gokuhara seemed to understand and resumed their small walk, but Hoshi could see the hint of worry in his expression. 

Gokuhara was.. too caring. Too caring of everyone, even those who are beyond redemption like Hoshi.

“Ah! Gonta found it again!” The nice giant spoke happily as they reached the circle of flowers. 

It had all types of flowers, a very colorful scenery.. Hoshi thought. It was nothing like he was used to seeing. It felt out of place, since they were trapped in a place like this. 

“It beautiful!” Gokuhara chirped as he leaned forward to look at all the pretty flowers.

Hoshi could only watch, he didn’t really want to he involved, or /he/ would feel out of place. However, there was a small pink flower that had gotten stuck in Gokuhara’s hair that he just couldn’t leave there. 

So he walked up to where the Entomologist was and “Gonta, could you lean down a little?“ He asked cooly. 

Gokuhara complied immediatley! “Yes, yes.“ he said, still happy from the mere sight of colorful nature in here.

Hoshi picked out the flower from Gokuhara’s hair and took it in his hands. However, when he looked up, he saw a weird glint in his eyes. 

“Ryoma should decorate Gonta’s hair with flower! Gonta think it look nice, but Gonta no can do to himself!“ He asked. 

Hoshi was... Conflicted? Putting flowers.. In Gokuhara’s hair? 

There was no real problem with it but he thought it was a little weird anyways.

He sighed. “Alright, you gotta sit down though.” He warned, because Gokuhara was the tallest out of the people here and Hoshi was the shortest, it was evident that he needed to sit down so Hoshi could reach him. 

But half-way through his sentence, Gokuhara had already plopped down on the floor, a really happy smile on his face.

Hoshi sighed again, and then tweaked out a few of the flowers from the circle, picking the ones he thought would contrast nicely with Gokuhara’s hair.

Then he approached where Gokuhara was waiting. “So uh- do you have a hair tie or something?” He asked. He needed one so that the flowers would stay better. 

“Yes! Gonta does!” Gokuhara replied happily and took one from his pocket. 

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. He knew he was the one to ask but he hadn’t expected Gokuhara to actually have one, considering his limited amount of knowledge.

“Gonta hang out with Tenko this morning.” Gokuhara began as Hoshi took the hair tie and put it on his wrist for later. “Tenko ask if it hard for Gonta to keep long hair this long..” 

Hoshi began gently twisting Gokuhara’s hair into a french braid. He’s learnt to do it before, doesn’t matter when, and so it was.. nice to use that skill again, he supposed. One skill you cant possibly use for selfish reasons.

“Gonta said a little bit so Tenko pull out small box!” 

Hoshi finished off the braid, and tied it with the hair tie. 

“Tenko told Gonta what it does and Gonta thought it good idea!” 

Hoshi took a flower and stuck it carefully in the braid, picking out every place he put one in. Hm it seems like he was sort of enjoying this.

“So Gonta take it! Gonta not know how to tie hair though.” 

“I’m done.” 

Gokuhara looked surprised. “Wha-Really?” He asked, and then ran one of his big but gentle hands through his hair, careful not to hurt the flowers.

“Yes.”

Gokuhara was beaming at Hoshi, and he stood up hugging Hoshi very tight by picking him up off of the ground. It wasn’t long before blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“H-hey, Gonta..” he tried, but the friendly Giant just smiled brightly. “Gonta is very greatful to Ryoma! Thank you!” 

Hoshi, despite the awkwardness of the hug, tried to hug back. 

Gokuhara was always so nice to people, so caring, and incredibly naive. No idea of what was going on in the world, always looking at the world through rose-colored glasses.. 

Gokuhara who was willing to hang out with a lost soul like Hoshi, Gokuhara, who always believed in everyone and did his best not to do anything wrong.

Hoshi didn’t get it. He didn’t get any of it.

He didn’t understand how it was possible to he that way.

Looks like even dead, he’s still got ways to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was good! I’m,,, fluff


End file.
